oOo Fait dodo Roro mon p'tit Frère oOo
by Lysiam
Summary: Une bonne nuit de sommeil pour Rodney McKay et les ennuis commencent pour les habitants d'Atlantis... En passant, commentaires accepté venant des fans qui veulent absolument une suite à cette fic
1. Du Café pour McKay

_Prologue _

_Petite fic d'humour sur un Rodney rendant la vie impossible pour le personnel d'Atlantis (pour changer lol) et qui se fait mettre hors d'état de nuire par ceux-ci. Par contre lorsque les ennuis arrivent qui va sauver la cité? J'ai décidé de mettre mon histoire entre l'épisode the return et echoe mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y pas de gros dévoilements (sauf pour les 3 ZedPMs encore dans la cité.) Sinon un grand merci à May-Yam ma bêta lectrice pour sa job! _

_Disclamer : Pas à moi … _

_Spoileur : mini sur The return II_

_Genre : Aventure/ Humour/ amitié / café _

**oOo Fait dodo Roro mon p'tit frère oOo**

Il était minuit moins dix et pourtant la cité d'Atlantis était aussi animée que New York en été ou bien un bon show de Woodstock en bosse. D'après vous, à qui devait-on cet élan d'énergie?

En effet, tous les habitants de cette île flottante devaient un grand merci à Master Caféine Personnifié, j'ai nommé le grand et l'unique Docteur Rodney McKay.

Celui-ci, dans son insomnie profonde, trouvait le moyen de garder éveillés ces comparses scientifiques et autres membres du personnel avec des nouveaux projets plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Car depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré 3 ZPM depuis le départ des Asurans, le Frankenstein des laboratoires trouvait de quoi s'occuper avec de toutes nouvelles créations. Remarquez, il y avait aussi les réparations de la cité à faire, depuis que les drônes avaient endommagé plusieurs postes importants. Mais tout ceci n'était pas très grave à gérer pour Rodney McKay.

Alors depuis plus de trois semaines celui-ci se promenait un peu partout donnant des ordres à tour de bras avec sa voix forte et autoritaire. Empêchant ainsi d'autres, plus grognons, de la Marine, des Forces de l'Air et autre personnel militaire de fermer l'oeil. Avec le boucan des explosions, du martellement des marteaux et autres trucs provoquant un vacarme pas possible, c'était facile à comprendre.

« Docteur McKay! » Lorne rentrait dans l'antre de Frankenstein le poing rageur en l'air bien décidé à faire cesser ce chahut.

« Ha Major Lorne! » répliqua l'intéressé avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas un peu fini toutes ces expériences. » pestiféra-t-il « Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi et mes hommes sommes de simples mortels. Nous avons besoin d'au minimum 8 heures de sommeil, pour ainsi éviter de tirer malencontreusement sur des scientifiques bornés durant le service, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Lorne avait fini sa phrase dans un grognement immense du « _Je t'aurais prévenu McKay_ » ce qui aurait eu pour effet, avant, d'intimider le scientifique. Mais voilà, depuis que Rodney était arrivé sur Atlantis, il avait vécu des choses bien pires que la crise du major. De plus il était devenu habitué au «_ I 'm gonna shot him_ » avec Sheppard.

Pour le moment celui qui était en danger imminent était plutôt le pauvre militaire.

Expérimentations sur expérimentations, depuis leur retour sur Atlantis Rodney n'avait pas arrêté une minute. Le célèbre Frankenstein d'Atlantis était présentement dans un stress formidable. N'arrêtant pas de remuer les mains frénétiquement, parlant plus vite que son ombre. Il avait déjà envoyé du revers de la main trois militaires en une soirée et au moins six scientifiques à l'infirmerie pour dépression nerveuse.

« Qu'il y a-t-il Major? Votre bien-être et confort serait-il plus important que la survie des gens de cette expédition? ». Il s'adressait à Lorne d'une façon maternelle très déplaisante.. « Ha oui, j'avais oublié, les militaire dans votre genre sont du style à s'ennuyer lorsqu'on n'a pas de toilettes à récurer ou de patates à éplucher. Alors vous venez pleurer sur l'épaule du Docteur McKay parce que vous ne savez pas quoi faire d'autre de votre vie sans votre épluchage de pommes de terre. »

Lorne lui aurait bien répliqué quelque chose de très spirituel du genre « Vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre...» Par contre Rodney enchaînait tout simplement trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse placer le moindre mot.

« D'ailleurs je voudrais vous rappeler que nous sommes en guerre et que si les Asurans attaquent, il n'y aura pas de "_ 8 heures pour dormir_ " mais je pourrais sûrement leur sortir un "_ Désolé nous sommes trop fatigués, pas le temps de nous défendre, revenez après souper."»_

Sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à Lorne, Rodney parlait et tapait sur son clavier simultanément. Puis celui-ci tourna et retourna sa tête en regardant le comptoir d'un air paniqué.

« Mon café ?! Qui a pris mon café ?» Il grognait présentement et il se retourna vers une de ces nouvelles assistantes. « VOUS!! allez me chercher du café, **NOIR **» Il claqua des doigts pour montrer son impatience et la femme sortit en quatrième vitesse.

Lorne avait l'impression que la pauvre allait fondre en larmes et il eut soudain un élan de pitié pour l'équipe scientifique.

« Voyez-vous au lieu de venir ici Major, pour me faire perdre un temps précieux avec votre coeur déchiré et fatigué. », il fit un geste latéral de la main, « Je vous conseillerais de vous pousser de mon chemin car contrairement à certains, MOI j'ai du travail à faire. Pour votre problème de sommeil, j'ai deux solutions : ou bien vous trouvez un nounours en peluche, ou encore une femme pour consoler votre chagrin... mais je doute à la deuxième option ».

Et c'est sur son sourire supérieur que Rodney quitta la salle suivi de près par son équipe scientifique qui semblait résignée à le suivre jusqu'en enfer.

Lorne remarqua alors un groupe de personnes qui était resté en arrière et qui avait assisté à la courte scène de ménage. Il s'agissait du Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla et du Docteur Zelenka.

« Visiblement Major, vous n'avez pas eu plus de chance que les autres malheureux qui se sont risqués à venir provoquer notre petit monstre dans toute sa splendeur. » se moqua John.

Lorne soupira se trouvant soudain stupide d'avoir pensé pouvoir intimider le scientifique borné. « Je ne suis quand même pas le seul à trouver la situation impossible à vivre ».

« Non, c'est sûr? Mais vous devriez savoir toutes les découvertes formidables et étranges qu'on a pu réaliser grâce aux 3 ZPM, normal qu'il soit heu? Insupportablement survolté.»

« C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez le premier à vous plaindre Docteur Z, que faites-vous ici en passant? Vous ne devriez pas poursuivre McKay comme son ombre en ce moment? » Déclara Lorne surpris.

« Pff... Je n'ai fait que lui dire un commentaire et il m'a envoyé faire les réparations à l'autre bout de la cité car je lui tapais trop sur les nerfs.» s'écria-t-il scandalisé.

« Oui bon, à part ça, les découvertes merveilleuses que l'on fait et les attitudes enfantines du Docteur McKay ne font pas parties de la même catégorie. »

« Remarquez que ça ferait une arme remarquable contre les Wraiths » déclara Sheppard l'air songeur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Bien oui? Envoyons-leur un Rodney drogué à la caféine et je vous jure que notre problème serait réglé rapidement. » John lança alors un sourire du genre le génie qui vient de trouver le remède contre le cancer.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les Wraiths méritent ce traitement. »

« Croyez-moi Major, ces bestioles méritent de mourir de la pire manière qui soit.» répliqua sérieusement Ronon.

« N'empêche que je n'ai jamais vu McKay mériter autant une balle que maintenant. »

« C'est simple, il ne dort plus depuis que nous sommes de retour. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il détruit une console par manque de patience, il accuse l'assistant le plus proche d'incompétences. »

« Ce ne doit pas être très bon pour sa santé » fit remarquer Teyla, « De ne pas dormir je parle. »

« Ce ne doit pas être très bon pour notre santé aussi » rajouta Zelenka.

« Il devrait prendre du Ritalin » conseilla John.

« Je pense qu'à ce niveau il faudrait un calmant plus fort Colonel. J'ai entendu dire que Beckett lui en avait prescrits. Alors c'est soit qu'il ne les prend pas, soit qu'il n'est pas un être humain. »

« Mm j'hésiter entre vos deux possibilités Major. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a versé de l'enzyme en grande quantité dans son café. » suggéra Ronon.

« Ça pourrait être possible, ce n'est pas comme s'il regardait ce qu'il buvait pour voir s'il y avait du citron dedans.»

« Mais on pourrait peut-être mettre des somnifères à la place » lui dit Lorne d'un air malicieux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors avec un regard dangereusement complice qui ne manqua pas à l'attention de Teyla.

« Ce n'est pas comme si l'on en était rendu là par contre! »

« Bien sûr » Répliquèrent les 2 hommes d'un ton affreusement faux.

Au même moment une explosion se fit entendre ainsi que la voix criarde à souhait d'un Rodney pas content.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un _INCOMPÉTENT_, sortez d'ici tout de suite!»

Ils entendirent un boucan pas possible et soudain la voix de McKay ressortit avec une touche d'exaspération.

« Comment suis-je supposé travailler dans des conditions pareil. Jamais je ne pourrais mettre mon super projet à terme. **OÙ EST MON CAFÉ **?! »

**OoOoOoOoO **

Sheppard s'était réveillé de bien mauvaise humeur ce matin. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'oeil. Deuxièmement, car Rodney avait été encore absent pour la mission sur P3x 122. John avait besoin d'un scientifique dans son équipe et ce n'est pas par prétexte qu'il n'y avait plus de chasses aux ZPM que cela devenait inintéressant. D'ailleurs il était hors de questions pour Sheppard de reformer un autre de ces zoufs (le job que ça représente).

Alors Sheppard décida d'aller faire une petite visite surprise à Carson. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il ne trouva pas le médecin mais aperçut sur un des comptoirs des pilules pour le sommeil. Sans passer par quatre chemins il les prit et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Rodney bien décidé à régler son problème.

Lorsque John entra dans l'antre du monstre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le désordre incroyable du labo. Il n'en revenait pas, cet endroit avait été redécoré par des centaines de gobelets de café qui traînaient un peu partout. Ensuite il vit le scientifique absorbé par un objet qui le faisait ronchonner tout bas. Sheppard se déplaça devant lui. Voyant qu'il ne le remarquait toujours pas, il utilisa les grands moyens.

« McKay !»

Rodney sursauta d'au moins deux étages avant de retomber sur sa chaise faisant tomber plusieurs feuilles et documents au passage.

« Mais vous êtes MALADE ! Vous voulez vraiment que j'ai une crise cardiaque Colonel ! » S'écria-t-il la main toujours agrippé sur le coeur.

Le sourire malicieux de Sheppard s'élargit « Non croyez moi McKay, le jour où je le voudrais, je ne me donnerais pas autant de peine. »

« Haha très mature » claqua Rodney

« Vous saurez en passant que l'on frappe aux portes lorsqu'on a un minimum de savoir vivre.»

« C'est drôle, lorsque vous rentrez dans le bureau d'Elizabeth en catimini, vous ne semblez pas vous en préoccuper.»

« Toujours pour des raisons de survie et de la plus haute importance.» Bougonna celui-ci.

« Je doute que le manque de gélatine bleue entre dans la catégorie danger de mort!»

Rodney ne répliqua pas, il était trop occupé à ramasser toutes ces feuilles qui traînaient par terre. Sheppard en profita pour y glisser subtilement dans le café de celui-ci quelques pilules incognito.

Se relevant : « Bon, sinon pourquoi venez-vous me déranger Colonel?»

« Vous ne deviez pas venir ce matin pour notre expédition sur P3x 122? » déclara John avec un ton de reproche.

« Ha oui ? », Visiblement McKay était mal à l'aise, « Désolé, j'ai oublié »

« Oublié!? » répéta John incrédule.

« Oui, oublié. ne me dites pas que vous êtes sourd avec les oreilles que vous avez » marmonna-t-il.

« Bon sang McKay, voir que vous avez oubliez!»

« Quoi !? Oui j'ai oublié et oui ça peut m'arriver aussi, je suis un simple humain vous savez.»

Sheppard leva un sourcil peu convaincu de cette dernière confirmation. Rodney le remarqua et d'un air blasé il rétorqua.

« Oui Colonel, aussi peu probable que cela puisse paraître, je suis 50 pour 100 plus humain que vous ne l'êtes alors? » Il fit un geste de la main pour changer de sujet.

« Bon d'accord mais je ne vois toujours pas comment vous pouviez oublier l'expédition d'aujourd'hui. »

« Ok oui je suis désolé maman, mais j'avais autre chose à faire plus importante. Comme trouver le moyen de sauver chaque personne de cette base une fois de plus avec mon super _projet top secret_ » Il prit alors une grande gorgé de café décidé à se remettre au travail.

Visiblement le top secret avait suscité l'intérêt de Sheppard « _Projet?!_ »

« Oui _Projet_ » répéta Rodney en se concentrant sur son portable.

« Et quel genre de _projet _? » demanda subtilement le colonel.

« Le genre qui pourrait nous sauver ? comme toujours.»

« Mais encore ? » insista John.

« Écoutez Colonel, j'ai encore des finitions à faire dessus mais je peux vous dire que si ça marche nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous préoccuper des Asurans venant envahir la cité.»

« Cool et il consiste en quoi ce _Projet_ déjà? ».

Rodney poussa alors un profond soupir et se retourna résigner.

« Ce n'est pas en venant me déranger que vous aurez plus d'infos que les autres, Colonel. D'ailleurs j'en parlerai en débriefing ce soir, si mon _projet _s'avère concluant ce que je suis sûr ». Rodney reprit alors une gorgé de café et retourna son attention sur son portable en indiquant la sortie au Colonel d'une main distraite. « Bon, maintenant sortez, j'ai du travail. » ordonna-t-il ne prêtant déjà plus attention à Sheppard.

« Oui c'est ça bonne nuit McKay » marmonna John heureux de son mauvais coup.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Toute la journée, il s'attendait à voir Rodney tomber dans les pommes mais non il semblait aussi plein de vie que d'habitude. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas, cet homme n'était pas humain, il en avait la preuve formelle maintenant.

C'est durant le débriefing que John remarqua un début visible de fatigue chez le docteur. Celui-ci bâillait plus qu'à son habitude et contrairement à certaines fois c'étaient des vrais bâillements de fatigue et non d'ennui. Du coin de l'oeil, John remarqua que tranquillement la tête de Rodney se mettait à ballotter dangereusement. Finalement les somnifères faisaient peut-être effet.

Sheppard se sentait soudainement coupable de l'état du scientifique qui luttait visiblement contre le pays des songes, relevant toujours la tête lorsque celle-ci commençait à tomber sur son torse.

« Colonel, prêtez-vous la moindre attention à ce que je dis? » demanda Elizabeth un sourcil en l'air.

« Je n'ai la tête qu'à cela » lui répondit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur qui ne dupa pas le moins du monde la dirigeante de la cité.

« Parfait, alors comme je le disais nous avons un petit problème : un vaisseau ruche risque de passer devant la cité d'ici quelques jours. Ce n'est pas vraiment une menace mais toujours est-il préférable d'occulter la cité pour ne pas leur donner une chance de nous remarquer car?.» Soudain elle s'interrompit coupée par un bruit qui envahissait présentement toute la pièce.

Tous se retournèrent pour détecter la provenance du son particulier. C'est alors qu'ils le virent et ce spectacle en estomaqua plus d'un. C'était le docteur McKay assis bien tranquille sur sa chaise et qui ronflait la tête sur son torse. Elizabeth se ressaisit plutôt rapidement et s'adressa à l'endormi d'une voix autoritaire.

« Docteur McKay, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour dormir.»

Aucune réponse.

« Félicitations Elizabeth, je crois que votre discours l'a achevé une fois pour toute.» taquina John avec son fameux sourire aux lèvres vis-à-vis sa dirigeante.

« Colonel, au lieu de faire de l'humour, réveillez-le. » ordonna-t-elle

Sheppard se retourna alors vers l'endormi et le secoua se disant que celui-ci avait eu au moins une minute de repos. Par contre Rodney refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Allez Belle au Bois Dormant, la sieste est finie. » John le secoua plus fort mais aucune réponse. A la place, McKay continuait de ronfler d'une façon paisible et sereine.

Sheppard en avait marre, il ne lui avait pas donné assez de pilules pour le faire tomber dans un état comateux quand même. Il le bouscula encore pour qu'il se réveille mais le seul résultat qu'il obtient fût que Rodney glissa lentement de sa chaise pour se retrouver par terre. Tout le personnel présent était surpris de la situation étrange. Elizabeth fut la première à réagir en appuyant sur son oreillette pour contacter l'infirmerie.

« Docteur Beckett, venez avec une équipe médicale à la salle de conférence. Il y a un problème avec le docteur McKay.»

# _Problème, MacKay... J'arrive._ #

En même temps Elizabeth reçut une communication importante du technicien de la porte.

# _Docteur Weir, nous avons un problème._ #

« Oui j'écoute?» répondit Elizabeth visiblement inquiète.

_# Deux vaisseaux Asurans se dirige vers la cité en ce moment. #_

John regarda alors Rodney qui dormait présentement sur le plancher et se donna un super méga kick mental « _Merde _»

**OoOoOoOoO**

_À suivre _

_Bon je voulais faire une fic courte mais plus j'écrivais plus j'avais des idées. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chapitres encore mais si vous avez apprécié ce début, reviews et commentaires toujours agréable (perso j'adore mon titre lol)_

_Lysiam_


	2. Une p'tite pillule

**oOo Fait dodo Roro mon p'tit frère oOo**

_Une p'tite pilule, une p'tite granule _

**OoOoOoOoO**

« **VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI !?!** »

« Je suis désolé Carson, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait aussi mal ce simple cachet pour le sommeil... » se défendit du mieux qu'il put Sheppard, embarrassé d'être grondé devant la moitié du personnel présent ainsi que les membres de son unité militaire.

« Vous savez ce que vous êtes Colonel ? » lui répliqua Beckett.

Sheppard n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Un irresponsable petit soldat qui pense toujours avoir raison au dépend des spécialistes et jouant l'enfant gâté pourri GRANDISSEZ BON SENS.»

Bingo, quoi que John ne s'attendait pas au terme petit soldat, c'était vraiment péjoratif de la part de Carson.

« Du calme Doc, il se réveillera bientôt et puis vous connaissez McKay.» Dit-il avec un sourire « Plutôt mourir que de nous laisser un moment de paix »

« Vous ne semblez pas comprendre Colonel, McKay n'a pas juste pris vos médications, je le fournissais abondamment en tranquillisants depuis le début de ces insomnies.»

« Oui et bien ...ça ne marchait pas. » lui répliqua sèchement un scientifique non loin de là qui écoutait la conversation.

Le médecin lui lança un regard courroucé qui fit reculer ce dernier « C'est normal professeur Taylor » cracha-t-il « L'enzyme ingérée dans le corps du Docteur McKay, lors de son périple avec Ford (1) a eu pour effet de lui renforcé son système immunitaire face aux drogues fortes. Bref, il en a une grande résistance depuis et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil avec toutes ces agitations.»

« Ha ! » Sheppard croisa les bras. « Nous aurions pu le savoir plus tôt Docteur.»

« Ce n'étaient pas vos affaires Colonel et N'ESSAYEZ PAS DE ME FAIRE CULPABILISER À VOTRE PLACE !»

Holala Sheppard ne connaissait personne de plus nounours que Carson. Par contre lorsqu'il s'agissait de santé celui-ci devenait un ourson acéré d'aiguilles. Des fois John se demandait si celui-ci ne jouait pas le rôle du père de famille, ici sur la base, grondant les enfants trop gourmands ou trop garnements selon son humeur.

John secoua la tête, il devait enlever cette image familiale de sa tête. Parce que si Carson était son père alors Elizabeth devait être sa mère et Dieu sait que Sheppard ne voulait pas créer d'inceste. Pas qu'il l'ait déjà fait, mais un jour, elle craquera comme toutes les autres... (2)

« Hein quoi? Qui craquera!? »

_Zut il avait du le dire tout haut. _

« Arrêtez Carson ne changez pas de sujet!» l'interrompit John « Pensez-vous vraiment que Rodney prenait les prescriptions du médecin?»

Le docteur posa un regard attentif au colonel et s'exclama finalement avec une pointe d'ironie : « Alors expliquez-moi la surdose plus qu'importante de sédatifs dans son système sanguin Colonel?»

John leva les bras au ciel complètement découragé : « Je ne lui ai mis que trois pilules pour le sommeil dans son café, Carson je le jure... juste trois.»

« Si ce n'est pas vous qui lui avait administré autant de produits alors je me demande bien qui est-ce ? »

John vit alors Lorne sortir de son poste pour s'avancer, celui-ci regardait étrangement au sol comme un petit garçon pris en faute (pas très digne d'un homme de l'armée en passant). Le Major prit un moment d'hésitation et voyant l'air interrogatif de Carson et de Sheppard, il se lança :

« J'aurais peut-être aussi... par hasard... fait tomber quelques somnifères dans le café du Docteur McKay par accident heum… aujourd'hui.»

Carson le regarda surpris ravalant sa rage envers Sheppard qui désignait d'une main éloquente le Major dans un "Vous voyez Carson, chicanez le lui et pas moi !". Mais à la surprise de John, au lieu de réprimander ce dernier, le médecin se tourna vers le groupe de personnes qui les entourait.

« Bon j'en ai marre ! » Carson virait tranquillement au rouge : «COMBIEN D'ENTRE VOUS ONT MIS QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LES CAFÉS DU DOCTEUR MCKAY?»

Tout le monde présent dans la salle de contrôle se regardèrent visiblement mal à l'aise et lentement plusieurs mains se levèrent l'une après l'autre d'une façon hésitante et timide. À la fin tout le personnel présent dans la grande salle avaient leurs mains en l'air.

John était partagé entre le fou rire et l'accablement d'avoir eu une idée si banal. Lui qui croyait avoir frappé fort contre le scientifique, la prochaine fois il devait trouver plus original.

Carson de son côté était littéralement tombé sur le cul, c'est sûr qu'aux nombres de mains en l'air, Rodney risquait gros pour son bien être. Par contre le médecin se reprit vite et se grattant la tête d'une façon nerveuse et agacée, il demanda aux personnes d'une voix plus calme :

« OK, j'ai compris, je reformule ma question. » Il prit une profond respiration : «Qui a mis des médicaments et autre type de somnifères dans les cafés du Docteur McKay ? »

Plusieurs mains se baissèrent alors et John prit en pitié le pauvre astrophysicien qui devait boire n'importe quoi. C'était sûr que les assistants ne devaient pas trouver agréable de se faire crier dessus par un McKay énervant et énervé. À côté de lui il put entendre un Carson pousser un soupir à réveiller les morts (dommage que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour réveiller Rodney)

Le médecin fit alors le tour de la salle, questionnant chacune des personnes présentes qui avaient encore la main en l'air. Heureusement que le nombre avait été réduit de moitié mais cela représentait encore énormément de pilules ingérées par le docteur. Aucun doute là-dessus pour Sheppard que ça ne devait pas être bon pour la santé du scientifique.

S'approchant de Carson qui prenait des notes dans un petits calepin, il lui demanda : « Si McKay a un renforcement quelconque, ça veut dire qu'il va bien? … Non ? ».

« Non » coupa sèchement le médecin, « Car sa résistance a des limites et maintenant il y a un effet grave de répercussion.» termina-t-il sur une touche plus alarmante.

John releva alors les yeux en dévisageant le médecin « Il ne va pas...».

Carson déposa alors son cahier de notes et prit appui sur un bureau, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Il lui répondit d'une voix mortifiante « J'ai bien peur Colonel… »

John retint sa respiration.

« … Qu'il faudra supporter les ronflements de Rodney pendant encore longtemps. »

John retint une gifle, QUEL IDIOT CE MÉDECIN!! Par contre il ne put retenir un sourire à la pensée de Rodney cohabitant involontairement avec Carson à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine. Même endormi Sheppard était certain que le physicien était dur à vivre pour Carson.

C'est alors qu'Elizabeth apparut dans la salle, pile de documents sous le bras et le regard assassin en direction du colonel. Aussitôt John voulut disparaître.

La "discussion" qu'il avait eu avec elle sur son manque de maturité et de discernement, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son mauvais coup du matin, était encore resté graver dans sa mémoire (étamper au fer rouge pour être plus précis!) C'était surtout sa coiffure qui en avait prit un coup. Bien dressés sur sa tête comme un hérisson, il était sûr qu'il avait pris des cheveux blancs.

Enfin bref ce n'était pas une Elizabeth rose-bonbon qui rentrait dans la salle en ce moment.

Celle-ci se dirigea directement vers Carson pour prendre des nouvelles de l'endormi et Sheppard put voir le regard assassin, qu'habituellement elle réservait pour lui, s'intensifier sur chacune des personnes présentes. Par contre elle ne fit aucune remarque. Mais John était sûr que lorsque les choses allaient se calmer, le Docteur Weir allait passer un sérieux savon à tout le personnel d'Atlantis. Il se réjouissait déjà de cette perspective.

Après un moment Radek s'avança vers la dirigeante. Il était visiblement nerveux et John se doutait que cela n'était pas bon pour eux.

« Nous avons un problème PLUS que majeur madame.»

Elizabeth ferma les yeux un moment, visiblement ennuyée d'entendre encore le mot problème et se retourna vers le scientifique : « Oui Docteur?»

« Bon vous savez qu'on ne peut pas lever le bouclier en même temps que l'occulteur alors si les Asurans attaquent, ce qu'ils feront, nous ne pourrons pas nous défendre. Hors si on fait l'inverse notre couverture sera ruinée et les Wraiths risquent de découvrir qu'Atlantis existe encore.»

« Venez-en au fait. »

« Notre seul plan d'action possible serait de faire décoller la cité. Ceci nous sauverait indéniablement puisque nous avons maintenant les trois ZPM. »

« Parfait, faisons-le ! » S'exclama Lorne.

« On aurait pu se sauver de cette manière mais… » Zelenka secoua la tête d'un air navré, « Impossible de le faire car les propulseurs de la cité n'ont pas été réparés depuis la dernière fois… et je doute qu'on puisse un jour puisque les drônes ont incroyablement endommagé cette section de la cité.»

John se donna un deuxième coup de pied mental, d'ailleurs il pouvait voir Carson à côté se faire la même chose. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de faire exploser pour mener à terme le plan de McKay (3). Mais maintenant c'était l'handicap principal de la cité et la raison de leur future mort. Bon ok ça faisait un peu mélodramatique comme phrase, mais considérant la situation présente John trouvait que ça résumait assez bien le contexte.

« Comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas régler ce problème? Alors toutes ces nuits debout ne servait que prétexte à boire du café ?» accusa Lorne outré.

Les membres du personnel scientifique levèrent alors un regard meurtrier en direction du Major. Sheppard décida alors d'interrompre la conversation avant qu'un malheur n'arrive au militaire.

« Sinon quel sont vos plans Docteur Z?»

« Pour le moment je n'en ai aucun.» couina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Mais trouvez bon sang, il ne nous reste que deux jours au minimum !» le secoua brusquement Lorne.

« Écoutez, je ne marche pas comme le Docteur McKay moi. Je ne travaille pas plus rapidement avec un fusil sous la tempe ! » s'écria au désespoir le pauvre scientifique.

« Ben voyons … »

D'un regard Sheppard fit comprendre au Major qu'il était de trop et celui-ci retourna d'un claquement de talon à son poste sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé Elizabeth mais malgré nos trois ZPM nous risquons d'être battus par le nombre supérieur de vaisseaux ennemis. »

« Et votre superbe projet dont McKay était si fier?! » demanda John qui venait d'avoir une illumination soudaine sur sa conversation du matin avec l'astrophysicien.

« Pardon?»

« McKay » répéta le colonel plus lentement « il m'avait parlé d'un _Projet _nous protégeant des attaques d'Asurans. »

Zelenka le regarda avec d'énormes points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Et bien Docteur je pensais que vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus? »

Zelenka releva ces lunettes qui tombaient sur le bout de son nez. « Malheureusement Colonel, depuis que nous somme de retour sur Atlantis, Rodney a une centaine de projets et quelques fois il ne me fait pas nécessairement part de ces découvertes.»

Sheppard commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Pour des cerveaux du monde ils n'étaient pas rapides à la détente ! « Dans ce cas, fouillez dans ses fichiers ! »

« Ho! Oui bien sûr je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil mais je ne suis pas sûr que le "MaK" sera facile à déjouer...» déclara pensivement Radek.

« Au diable McKay, il n'est pas là pour vous gronder » lui répondit le colonel.

« Non ! Je parle de son système de défense de son PC personnel. Il sert à protéger son ordinateur de n'importe quel virus ou utilisateur en cryptant les infos dessus. Il l'a installé récemment et il l'a baptisé le "MaK Security"»

John secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, se demandant si l'ego de cet homme avait des limites.

« Radek, allez jeter un coup d'œil ! C'est une meilleur solution que celle d'abandonner la cité je trouve ! » S'exclama le Docteur Weir, ennuyé du peu de résultat de cette conversation.

Alors qu'ils regardèrent le scientifique sortir de la salle, John apostropha la dirigeante avec air grave et un sérieux militaire qu'on lui attribuait rarement : « Elizabeth. »

Le Docteur Weir se retourna : « Oui Colonel? »

« Je pense qu'on fait trop compliqué, allons à la source du problème et réveillons McKay tout simplement. »

Carson, qui lisait les notes sur son calepin, releva la tête rapidement en réalisant les paroles de Sheppard. « Non on ne peut pas faire cela! Je m'y refuse Colonel, vu le nombre de pilules ingérées, ce serait terriblement mauvais pour sa santé voire néfaste! »

John, lui, ne prêtait pas attention au médecin et plantait toujours son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. « Si Rodney a un moyen de sauver la cité cela vaut le risque. »

« Mais vous êtes sourd Colonel, je viens de dire que ça pourrait être néfaste pour… »

Sheppard coupa abruptement le médecin : « Si la cité est prise par les Wraiths ou les Asurans, croyez moi, ce sera néfaste pour nous tous Docteur! »

Le médecin regarda alors la dirigeante impuissant, implorant un secours visuel ou un soutien quelconque de sa part. Mais celle-ci, après un moment de réflexion, ne semblait pas de la même opinion.

« Faites-le. » lui répondit simplement Weir, plissant par la même occasion ses merveilleux yeux au contour rose nacrée.

« …Bon. » se résigna le médecin.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé sur les lieux, John fut heureux de voir Teyla et Ronon déjà au chevet de leur insupportable coéquipier, il n'en attendait pas moins d'eux. Par contre, il trouva étrange de voir Rodney aussi stoïque. En effet Sheppard imaginait plus l'astrophysicien du genre turbulent dans son sommeil et non droit comme un pic de glace. D'ailleurs il aurait pu penser que celui-ci était mort s'il ne voyait pas le torse du scientifique qui se levait et s'abaissait d'une façon régulière, confirmant donc que celui-ci était encore en vie.

John remarqua aussi que le scientifique semblait moins serein que lors du briefing. Les plis sur le front de ce dernier laissaient croire qu'il faisait des rêves plus ou moins agréables.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de le réveiller Doc.»

« Qu'allez vous faire ? » demanda Teyla qui n'était pas encore au courant du plan risqué de ceux-ci.

« Le réveiller. » répondit simplement le colonel d'une voix détachée.

L'Athosienne fronça les sourcils voyant l'air grave de Beckett qui était parti au loin chercher son matériel. « Ceci est-il risqué ? » demanda-t-elle sagement.

« Oui » répondit avec une pointe de remord, Sheppard.

Teyla n'insista pas mais il put entendre Ronon grogner à côté montrant ainsi l'objection silencieuse de celui-ci.

Carson arriva alors avec la seringue d'adrénaline dans les mains et l'injecta directement dans la perfusion accrochée au lit de Rodney. Le médecin se retourna immédiatement vers la machine cardiaque auquelle Rodney était attachée mais rien ne se passa.

« Étrange, il devrait déjà être debout à faire les cents pas dans la salle. » Carson se gratta la tête : « Comptons-nous chanceux par contre qu'il n'ait pas eu de crise cardiaque mais ceci n'est pas normal »

John regardait Rodney les yeux froncés : « Vous pensez Doc que l'enzyme y est pour quelque chose? »

« Hay! C'est sûrement un autre effet secondaire. »

Sheppard par contre n'allait pas s'en aller sans rien faire cette fois-ci, ils avaient trop besoin de Rodney pour s'en sortir. John commençait à prendre cela personnel. C'était sûrement une vengeance du docteur pour toutes les fois où le colonel lui avait ronflé en pleine face.

« Allez McKay ! Debout ! C'est un ordre ! » Tenta-t-il sans succès.

« Arrêtez de dormir McKay, les Asurans sont à nos portes et les Wraiths sont en chemin. Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter voir un film en cours de route pour que vous vous réveilliez. »

« Colonel, je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! » s'exclama outragé le médecin.

Mais Sheppard ne l'écouta pas, toujours penché sur le lit d'hôpital de l'endormi. Il continua son procédé en essayant cette fois de toucher l'orgueil sur-dimensionné du scientifique.

« Après tout, allez y ! Dormez ! On n'a pas besoin de vos projet idiots. D'ailleurs Zelenka est cent fois plus malin que vous ne l'êtes, espèce d'incompétent Canadien. » Finalement, ce procédé portait ses fruit car McKay s'agitait de plus en plus. « Alors maintenant, DEBOUT DOCTEUR MEREDITH RODNEY MCKAY (4) » ordonna-t-il de sa grosse voix militaire.

McKay semblait en plein combat contre son propre sommeil mais la seule réponse que le colonel reçut fut un direct du droit sur le nez. Cela lui prit un certain temps pour se rendre compte que Rodney l'avait frappé, alors que ce dernier dormait toujours. Merde, il le savait, même endormi le docteur restait une peste ! Par contre John supposa qu'il avait mérité ce coup de poing. Mais… la honte de s'être fait casser le nez par McKay...

« On dirait bien qu'il fait des cauchemars. » se moqua à ses côté le coureur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Décidément, votre esprit de déduction m'impressionnera toujours Ronon » répliqua le colonel, vexé de s'être fait prendre.

Elizabeth elle aussi retint un sourire pour ne pas complexer plus le militaire qui saignait présentement du nez. Elle reporta rapidement son attention vers Carson qui regardait Rodney d'un air préoccupé.

« Vous voyez, je suis sûr que McKay est conscient de ce qu'il vient de faire. » accusa "gaminement" le colonel

« Ce sont de simples réflexes, John. » lui répondit le médecin.

« Simple réflexe, mon œil... » Marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant le nez en sang du revers de la manche.

« Des fois, les choses qui nous entourent influencent nos rêves. Le Docteur McKay a dû incorporer ce que vous avez dit à ses cauchemars. » expliqua Teyla qui s'y connaissait en mauvais rêves.

« Quoi qu'il en soit…. » Elizabeth fut alors interrompue par une énorme secousse qui avait fait trembler toute la cité : « Que se passe-t-il !?! »

« Nous subissons une attaque ! » s'exclama Ronon, son arme à la main.

« Comment se fait-il que l'on ne m'ait pas avertie plus tôt !?! … » S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie avec toute l'équipe derrière elle.

John fut le dernier à passer la porte, il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rodney qui était toujours au pays des songes. Inconscient de ce qui lui arrivait autour et des problèmes que tous devaient gérer sans lui. Avant de partir au pas de course vers la salle de contrôle, le colonel grogna à l'adresse du docteur endormi:

« Vous êtes un sacré p'tit veinard Meredith McKay ! »

_À suivre _

**OoOoOoOoO**

_(1) L'union fait la force : McKay se prend une grande dose d'enzyme pour échapper aux gardes et ensuite souffre le martyr pour se désintoxiquer. _

_(2) Qui a dit que John était plus humble que Rodney? _

_(3) The return II : Lorsque les Asurans essayent de s'enfuir avec la cité, Carson parvient à monter sur la chaise pour détruire les propulseurs avec les drônes. _

_(4) Meredith, Grande révélation de l'épisode McKay et Madame Miller où l'on apprend le vrai nom de Rodney, qu'il déteste en passant (moi je le trouve trognon :P) _

_Commentaire _

_Voila le chapitre a été bien plus long que prévu et personnellement je le trouve trop sérieux avec toutes ces explications. Par contre le prochain sera plus délire je ferais p'tetre aussi un p'tit come back de Cadman que j'adore, alors préparez-vous! _

_Lysiam_


	3. La marche du Zombie

**oOo Fait dodo Roro mon p'tit frère oOo **

_La marche du Zombie _

**OoOoOoOoO **

Le technicien de la porte faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il remarqua sur ces moniteurs deux vaisseaux non identifiés dans la zone d'Atlantis.

« Impossible!!! »

Il voulut aussitôt communiquer avec le Docteur Weir mais trop tard, déjà la première secousse se fit ressentir violemment. La première attaque des Asurans, déclaration de guerre. Heureusement pour eux, il avait eu le temps de lever le bouclier malgré la surprise, empêchant ainsi la cité d'être détruite mais créant une onde de choc qui jeta tout le monde par terre.

Soudain ils entendirent tous un énorme "Caboum" et le bruit étrange d'une machinerie métallique.

Le technicien Canadien (qu'on appellera désormais David) quitta des yeux son ordinateur cinq secondes, pour questionner du regard son collègue à côté. Celui-ci répondit avec un air soucieux, doublé de quelques gouttelettes de sueurs coulant de son front. David se précipita vers l'autre bout de la table de contrôle pour vérifier la stabilité du bouclier en place. Il en eut un haut le cœur en voyant que l'énergie des trois ZPM tombait en chute libre sur son écran. Pourtant tout semblait fonctionné il y avait une seconde plus tôt. Il quitta donc son poste pour vérifier dehors ce que fabriquait leurs opposants.

C'est alors qu'il vit la source du problème, une sorte de gigantesque machine accrochée au bouclier qui semblait avaler littéralement son énergie.

Habituellement transparente, la barrière de protection cette fois-ci tournait au rouge comme lors des impacts de missiles sauf que la meilleure représentation de David en ce moment se rapportait plus au peinture de Van Gogh avec son mouvement circulaire hypnotique.

Il retourna à l'intérieur pour expliquer la situation au groupe scientifique qui s'afférait déjà sur le problème avec leur théories foireuses dues au stress d'être sous le feu ennemi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

C'était le Docteur Weir, elle était arrivée à la tour de commande visiblement fatiguée par son sprint de l'infirmerie. Incroyable car avec son arrivée la tension de la salle de commande semblait s'être calmée. Cette femme avait une vraie aura de dirigeante, pensa David.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Sheppard qui pointait l'étrange machinerie apparaissant sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Des problèmes » répondit Ronon portant son regard sur le bouclier qui était devenu une sorte d'énorme peinture de Van Gogh aux étincelles rouges.

**OoOoOoOoO **

« Merde, merde, merde, merde !»

Laura Cadman courait à en perdre le souffle dans les couloirs de la cité. Direction : la salle de contrôle ! Les bruits de bombardement ne firent que l'inciter à aller plus vite. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait s'être passé durant les dernières quarante-huit heures car Laura n'avait pas été avertie des derniers événements. Qu'avait-elle manqué durant son absence ?

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi celle-ci avait était "absente" durant ce court laps de temps ?

Et bien, comme à son habitude, cette chère Laura ne trouvant pas le sommeil, décida de prendre une longue marche dans la cité. En effet, c'était une assez grande marche, considérant le fait que cela faisait quasiment deux jours que le lieutenant était perdu dans les bas fonds de la cité. Vous voyez, étant du genre étourdie, cela lui avait pris un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était accidentellement enfermée dans une section inondée de la cité d'Atlantis. Bien sûr l'endroit avait été condamné et aucune chance pour elle de rencontrer âme qui vive là-bas.

Cette expérience avait été une véritable expédition de survie. Heureusement elle apportait toujours de quoi pique-niquer sinon elle serait morte de faim. D'ailleurs c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait redoutée, devoir manger les champignons qui poussaient un peu partout dans cette section humide. BEURK!!! Remarquez, elle aurait pu faire un effort et contacter la salle de commande en utilisant un interphone qui traînait par terre. Mais son 'orgueil de mâle', comme l'aurait dit sa mère, était le gros défaut de Laura, l'empêchant de demander son chemin par la même occasion.

Non franchement, qu'allait-elle imaginer, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation présente. Cadman était Lieutenant dans l'armée et de taille à se débrouiller toute seule. Elle n'était pas du genre orgueilleuse comme McKay ou Carson. Laura était très bien capable d'avouer ces fautes… Elle ne voulait juste pas déranger le monde… oui c'est ça, c'était une question de conscience sociale….. Harg calvaire !!! Elle imaginait déjà le Sergent Stackhouse lui offrir une boussole pour sa fête et le Colonel Sheppard lui raconter l'histoire d'Hansel et Gretel.

Soudain elle s'arrêta brusquement : il lui avait semblé avoir aperçu une ombre se promener. Elle se retourna et porta la main au niveau de sa hanche.

« _Re-merde_ » pensa Cadman lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas apporté son revolver.

Elle se rapprocha de la silhouette pour finalement voir la figure de celle-ci

Elle s'étouffa littéralement : « Rodney?! »

En effet, c'était bien le Docteur McKay qui marchait dans le couloir désert.

Mais que pouvait bien faire cet idiot sans escorte alors que toute la cité était en alerte rouge? C'était bien Rodney ça, toujours négliger la sécurité lors des moments de crise. Elle se précipita à sa hauteur mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas jeter un coup d'œil au lieutenant, continuant sa route avec sa démarche lente. L'image immédiate d'un film sur les morts-vivants vint à l'esprit de Cadman, le genre où les Zombies sortaient de leurs tombes à la recherche de cerveaux frais à manger. Cela fit bien rire Laura qui imaginait maintenant le docteur en critique gourmet de QI.

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le lieu et le moment pour ces réflexions idiotes.

« Rodney, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici alors que la cité se fait attaquer? »

« La cité se fait attaquer ?! » répéta le docteur.

Cadman roula les yeux « Oui Sherlock, nous sommes présentement en guerre » Elle attendit une réplique cinglante de la part scientifique, mais non rien… « Et je suppose que vous avez un plan, petit génie ? »

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une porte que Rodney passa sans accorder la moindre importance à ce que venait de dire Laura. Celle-ci soupira et rentra à son tour.

La pièce en question était assez grande avec des tableaux de commandes en demi-cercle et un écran géant version ancien. Rodney, sans hésiter, prit la chaise du milieu où se trouvait un portable.

Étrange, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas? Le Rodney qu'elle connaissait lui aurait demandé de la fermer pour travailler depuis longtemps! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi d'ailleurs ?

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous McKay? »

Elle entendit alors l'astrophysicien lancer d'un ton assuré :« N'ayez point crainte Princesse, je sauverai le royaume de nos ennemis. »

Il fallut un certain temps à Cadman pour réaliser la phrase du docteur, était-ce du sarcasme? Elle secoua la tête, c'était bien sur une mauvaise blague à la McKay.

« Donc je suppose que vous avez un bon plan pour sauver notre "royaume", Messire Rodney ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

« Plan …oui j'ai toujours un tour dans ma manche.»

Il commença alors à taper sur le clavier d'une façon machinale et rapide. Cadman ne savait pas trop ce que fabriquait le chef scientifique de la cité mais cela semblait complexe et elle décida de ne pas le déranger plus, espérant que les attaques s'arrêtent.

**OoOoOoOoO **

John était en route vers la chaise, il devait absolument faire sauter cette saleté d'aspirateur à énergie version Asurans, au sinon les trois ZPM allaient être vidés.

Il pouvait voir des ondulations de couleur sur le bouclier se diriger vers la bouche béante de leur machine. Celle-ci ressemblait d'ailleurs à un énorme rasoir électrique avec les trois lames tournantes. Misère, après cette mésaventure, John était sûr qu'il ne se ferait plus la barbe avec le même regard.

Il courait vraiment rapidement, il avait presque l'impression de voler. Voilà qui était intéressant, la prochaine fois qu'il fera la course contre Ronon il devra penser à demander un coup de main aux Bad Guy pour le motiver. Finalement il travaillait un peu comme ce cher McKay, toujours plus efficace avec la menace d'une lame sous la gorge.

Cette pensée le fit bien rire car si Rodney l'apprenait, celui-ci piquerait une scène comme quoi leur genre de travail n'avait aucune similitude possible.

Soudain il remarqua qu'un étrange rideau blanc avait remplacé la couleur rougeâtre des ondulations du bouclier. Il arrêta complètement sa course pour regarder ce curieux phénomène. Encore des problèmes en vu, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher.

**OoOoOoOoO **

_À suivre _

_PFiou ce chapitre n'était pas long mais difficile a écrire, heureusement maintenant mes examens sont finis alors je vais pouvoir vous donner la suite qui risque d'être plus loufoque. Désolée pour les fautes et merci pour les reviews._

_Lysiam_


	4. La valse du docteur

**oOo Fait dodo Roro mon p'tit frère oOo **

_La valse du docteur _

**OoOoOoOoO **

La pièce avait tremblé et soudain le bruit chaotique des tirs ennemis avait arrêté. L'endroit était à présent calme et serein, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Laura ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie car visiblement le plan de Rodney, peu importe ce que c'était, avait fonctionné à merveille. Le lieutenant se sentit soudain légère, de savoir qu'Atlantis n'allait pas partir en fumée, cela lui enlevait un stress incroyable. D'ailleurs elle flottait à présent sur un petit nuage...minute…. ELLE FLOTTAIT POUR DE VRAI!!!

Cadman essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose car elle montait littéralement en l'air.

« Ro..Rodney Que ce qui se passe? Pourquoi la pièce est en apesanteur? »

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une façon plutôt étrange en éclatant d'un rire victorieux.

Elle lui répondit alors un peu paniquée: « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Docteur! »

« Vous voyez, vous voyez Princesse ! Je vous l'ai bien dit que je pouvais faire disparaître nos ennemis d'une simple incantation. Rien de plus simple…. »

Voyons, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens! Cette réalisation glaça le sang de Laura lorsqu'elle entendit le reste du monologue que Rodney faisait à travers la pièce.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que je retrouverai la vallée perdue de Camelot Princesse, et ce malgré les dangers, faites-moi confiance, je trouverai au péril de ma vie! »

Soudain un doute envahit le lieutenant, elle examina attentivement Rodney, ces yeux bleus vides et son expression d'indifférence. Conclusion, il ne semblait strictement pas en contact avec la réalité, le scientifique était dans un autre monde, dans son monde. Fou, l'astrophysicien était finalement devenu fou… mais puisque c'était le cas il aurait pu, sans le vouloir, faire exploser la cité.

Cadman l'attrapa, tant bien que mal, par les épaules pour le secouer un peu.

« Qu'avez-vous fait McKay? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement mais aucune réponse ne vint exception de l'éternel monologue sans queue ni tête de celui-ci.

Laura décida alors d'utiliser les grands moyens.

« Écoutez Rodney, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire c'est pour votre bien que je fais ça et non le mien » Suivant le geste à la parole, elle le gifla d'un puissant revers de la main.

Rodney par contre ne sembla pas en colère contre le lieutenant. Au contraire, il semblait soucieux et apeuré. Il leva les yeux en l'air fixant un point inexistant et s'écria :

« LES HARPIES NOUS ATTAQUENT!!!»

« QUI TRAITES-TU D'HARPIE MCKAY ? » menaça dangereusement Cadman.

Mais Rodney ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte de la présence du lieutenant et elle se calma maintenant inquiète pour son ami aux réactions étranges.

« Bon sang Rodney que vous est-il arrivé? s'exclama Laura plus à elle même qu'au principal intéressé.

Elle détourna la tête pour faire face à la pièce.

Inutile de continuer à discuter avec le docteur, le plus important était de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à la cité durant ce court laps de temps. Elle se sentait tellement idiote à présent, elle aurait dû remarquer son comportement étrange. Bon sang, elle était sur Atlantis, tout pouvait arriver ici !

Elle fouilla la salle du regard pour finalement trouver un communicateur quelconque, lui permettant de rejoindre la salle de contrôle. Ce n'était pas facile de l'atteindre avec les jambes en l'air mais elle s'accrocha au tableau de commande et réussit finalement à tourner le bouton bleu opale. Elle parla alors ouvertement, espérant que quelqu'un reçoive la transmission, espérant que quelqu'un soit en vie…

« Allô , est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit... Allô... ici le Lieutenant Cadman... est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

# _Oui, nous vous recevons, que se passe-t-il Lieutenant?_ #

Laura poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« J'aurai besoin de parler au docteur Beckett! C'est à propos du docteur McKay.» Elle leva la tête pour voir Rodney qui se battait contre des ennemis imaginaires: « Heu, je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans son état normal présentement. » conclut-elle.

Après quelques secondes la voix typiquement écossaise de Carson se fit entendre.

# _Laura !? Cela fait des heures que l'on essaye de te contacter !#_

« Désolé Carson mais il y a plus important, je suis présentement avec Rodney et il semble y avoir un problème avec lui.»

# _Rodney !?# r_épéta-t-il surpris _# Où êtes-vous en ce moment?_ #

« Dans l'ancienne section inondée, celle près de la chaise »

# _Ok et tu peux me décrire ce qu'il a ?_ #

« Je ne sais pas, mais pour être franche on dirait qu'il hallucine.»

# _Mon dieu_ # s'exclama Beckett d'une voix anxieuse # _Rodney doit être somnambule!_ #

Cette remarque étrange fit froncer les sourcils du lieutenant.

« Quoi… Impossible Carson, je l'ai secoué comme un prunier tout à l'heure et crois-moi, Rodney n'est pas endormi. »

# _C'est plus compliqué que ça, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant j'arrive avec une équipe médicale._ #

« Faites attention, les pièces semblent être en apesanteur ici.» l'informa-t-elle

# _Hay, je sais, d'ailleurs ça risque de stopper momentanément notre progression dans la cité, en attendant surveille Rodney pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal_.#

« Surveiller Rodney, facile à dire » marmonna-t-elle tout bas alors qu'elle évitait de justesse un coup de pied destiné à un dragon imaginaire.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Sheppard flottait présentement dans les airs comme un poisson nage dans l'eau. C'était vraiment trop hot, il avait presque l'impression de voler. À la manière de S_uper Man,_ il arpentait les allées de la cité. Par contre, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas super rapide pour se déplacer. Soudain, alors qu'il tournait le coin d'un corridor, il rentra en collision avec une blouse blanche. L'impact fit rebondir au ralenti les deux hommes dans les airs, chacun surpris de voir l'autre.

« Colonel ?!Bon sang, d'où venez-vous comme ça? »

« J'ai dû utiliser la chaise ainsi que quelques drônes pour faire exploser un truc et vous, Carson, que faites-vous ici avec … votre civière volante » demanda John en désignant l'équipement médical que les infirmiers avaient de la difficulté à transporter en apesanteur.

Beckett abandonna soudain son ton de surprise pour passer à celui du reproche : « Et bien, si vous voulez tout savoir Colonel, votre merveilleux plan a visiblement eu certains effets secondaires »

« Ha …lequel de mes plans? » demanda innocemment John comme s'il en avait des dizaines.

Carson, par contre, ne trouvait pas cela drôle et lui lança un regard noir en lui répliquant sèchement : « Entre les pilules dans le café ou l'adrénaline par injection, lequel prenez-vous ? »

« Ha oui, ceux-là... » marmonna bébé John « Alors, que se passe-t-il encore avec McKay? »

« Il se trouve que Rodney a quelque problèmes d'agitation durant son sommeil » ironisa Carson. « Bref il est somnambule. D'ailleurs, Laura l'aurait retrouvé dans la section inondée, une bonne marche pour un endormi. Heureusement qu'elle était là sinon on aurait jamais pu le retrouver, avec tous les moniteurs défectueux dans cette section…. Mais bon, pour en revenir à McKay, je pense que le somnambulisme est dû à son état d'hyper activité causé par l'adrénaline qu'on a injectée dans son métabo… COLONEL ! ARRÉTEZ DE FAIRE DES LOUBIGNES DANS LES AIRS PENDANT QUE JE VOUS PARLE !»

« Ho… heu… Pardon Carson. »

« Bon, à la place de faire le pitre, aidez nous donc à transportez ça » dit Carson toujours furax en désignant la civière volante que l'équipe avait de la difficulté à faire avancer

Quelqu'un qui aurait vu la scène serait resté perplexe devant les trois infirmiers et le colonel de l'armée de l'air qui faisait du crabe dans les couloirs en traînant le matériel médical derrière eux.

« On ne peut pas dire que c'est très pratique comme situation » déclara Carson un peu embêté.

« Non, mais je suppose que nos super scientifiques mondialement reconnus avec leurs cerveaux surdimensionnés vont parvenir à une solution ou du moins pouvoir activer le système anti-apesanteur avant que l'on ne meurt de vieillesse. » dit Sheppard lui aussi ennuyé.

Carson confia d'une voix inquiète : « Je dois avouer Colonel que je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que nous soyons perdus dans l'espace »

« Moi non plus mais au moins, pour le moment, nous sommes à l'abri des méchants vilains pas beaux. »

**OoOoOoOoO **

Protéger Rodney contre lui-même, facile à dire. Heureusement, son moment de kung-fu/ninja était terminé. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir celui-ci s'abandonner à la valse : il dansait en effet au milieu de la pièce, dans les airs et sans musique. Finalement, toute cette mésaventure avait quand même un côté amusant. D'ailleurs elle écoutait maintenant avec attention les commentaires et divagations du docteur et elle pouvait dès lors s'imaginer le rêve ludique du scientifique. Cela la faisait bien rire d'ailleurs car celui-ci s'imaginait, à ce qu'elle pouvait en comprendre, dans un monde totalement féerique. Ce qui était très ironique de la part du scientifique à la mentalité terre à terre.

Laura étouffa un fou rire, quand elle allait raconter ça aux filles ! Toutes se seraient attendues à quelque chose de plus vicieux de la part de ce macho a l'ego surdimensionné, quelque chose incluant une certaine colonel aux yeux bleus peut être, pas des fées et des lutins.

Laura secoua la tête , elle devait arrêter les soirées de poker entre filles, ça lui montait la tête.

# _Lieutenant Cadman, ici Elizabeth Weir._ #

« Oui Docteur? »

# _Je suis présentement avec l'équipe scientifique et nous aimerions savoir si le Docteur McKay aurait touché quelque chose, avant que la cité ne se retrouve en apesanteur._ #

« Heu… oui en effet, il avait l'air de travailler comme à son habitude mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire l'ordre précis de ces manipulations. »

# _Je vois…_ # marmonna la dirigeante plus à elle-même qu'à Laura # _Bon, Lieutenant, veillez patienter encore un peu plus longtemps, Beckett ne devrait plus tarder_ #

« Docteur, je pourrais savoir ce qui arrive? J'aimerais être au courant.»

# _Ha bien sûr... # _déclara Elizabeth qui avait visiblement oublié ce détail_ # La cité est présentement en orbite autour de P3x 811, une planète inhabitée à des années-lumières de Lantia_ #

Laura étouffa un sourire d'incrédulité. « En orbite, mais comment? »

# _Nous supposons que le docteur McKay avait un projet relié à la téléportation dont il ne nous a pas fait part et que, sans le vouloir, il aurait activé son système_ #

« Y a-t-il un danger Madame? »

# _Non Lieutenant pas pour le moment, heureusement qu'Atlantis a été conçu pour ce genre de chose_ # Laura put alors entendre un profond soupir, mince ça aurait pu être grave, elle comprenait le désarroi de la dirigeante. # E_n passant comment va Rodney?_ #

« Et bien, vous le connaissez, il se bat contre des dragons, chante, danse...le bon vieux Rodney McKay quoi! » Laura n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, se moquer du scientifique était devenu une drogue et elle savait que de l'autre coté de la ligne, Elizabeth souriait à la remarque.

La communication fut soudain interrompue par une main qui entraîna le lieutenant dans la valse.

Laura qui, prise au dépourvu, n'avait pas pu réagir, se retrouvait maintenant dans les bras du docteur Maboule. Ils étaient au centre de la pièce, dansant les pieds dans le vide et sans musique. Cadman, au début désemparée, sembla à la fin trouver cela hilarant : Rodney dansait pas mal, elle se laissa donc entraîner dans la valse.

Ils tournaient et virevoltaient dans la salle, d'ailleurs Cadman commençait à en avoir le tournis. Puis soudain les lèvres de Rodney tombèrent sur celles de Laura et il l'embrassa. Au début surprise, elle ferma les yeux et lui rendit le baiser, après tout… pourquoi pas ?

**OoOoOoOoO **

_À suivre _

Au début je voulais appeler ce chapitre « P_artie de jambe en l'air »_ mais bon quelques personnes auraient pu l'interpréter croche lol


	5. Le MAK security

**OoOoOoOoO**

_C'était sur la route de Geldar et Rodney devait s'activer avant que la nuit ne tombe ou sinon le dragon noir de Kollâr risquait de l'attraper avant qu'il ne réussisse à achever sa mission pour le compte de la Reine de Coeur et rentrer chez lui. Cette quête constituait tout bonnement à retrouver le trésor perdu de celle-ci, mais pour se faire, il devait aller demander conseil au sage du haut de la montagne._

_Soudain il fut pris par les épaules et forcé à se retourner pour faire face à un clown en colère et visiblement énervé par les événements. _

_« Rodney, écoutez-moi, j'en ai marre, marre de cette comédie, marre de cet attirail de bouffon, marre d'être dans votre tête alors arrêtez de tourner en rond et écoutez-moi !»_

_« Quoi, tu veux me raconter une blague? »_

_« McKay, arrêtez de divaguer, vous êtes dans un rêve ! Concentrez-vous un peu bon sang !» _

_Rodney cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à ce tissu d'âneries « Pardon ?! »_

_Il allait lui rire en pleine face, mais le regard sérieux du coloclown l'en dissuada. _

_« On a besoin de votre code d'accès pour le M.A.K.»_

_« Mon code d'accès?! Quel code? »_

**oOo Fait dodo Roro mon p'tit frère oOo**

M.A.K security

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zelenka travaillait le nez planté dans l'ordinateur. Parfois il lançait certains mots, injures de sa langue natale en l'air alors qu'il tapait frénétiquement sur la machine. Lorsque John entra dans le laboratoire lugubre des anciens, Radek ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour le regarder tant il était préoccupé par son travail.

« Alors, comment ça avance Docteur Z ? » demanda le colonel nonchalamment.

Radek désigna alors le PC d'une main rageuse : « Ce système est terriblement compliqué, ça va me prendre des jours pour le pirater à ce rythme.»

John lui donna une tape d'encouragement et lui dit avec un sourire moqueur : « Voyons Docteur, vous êtes le meilleur. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez nous arranger cela en quelques heures seulement.»

« Désolé de vous dire cela Colonel, mais je ne suis pas McKay, les flatteries ne me font pas faire des miracles. »

« Mmm... dommage »

Le colonel jeta alors un coup d'oeil intéressé par-dessus l'épaule du Tchèque pour voir la source de tous leurs problèmes. C'était un programme que McKay avait inventé pour protéger son ordinateur des intrus et qui portait, au grand hasard, le même nom que son créateur autrement dit « M.A.K security » (1). Par contre sur l'écran, il était marqué en grande lettre rouge clignotante « Modem Anti Kirk security ».

John fronça les sourcils et regarda Zelenka pour une explication. « Oui heu… » Zelenka se gratta les cheveux un peu embêté. « Le système a été créé après que vous et le Docteur Beckett ayez volé son portable (2) ... Rodney n'était pas très content à ce moment-là de "l'emprunt".»

« Comment ça il n'était pas très content ? C'est ce qui nous a sauvé ! ... Bon sang et maintenant nous sommes pris avec le problème » ronchonna John.

C'est bien Rodney ça, John se donne la peine de sauver la cité mais monsieur réussit néanmoins à se plaindre en disant à tous qu'il a osé voler son portable.

Le colonel remarqua alors le regard insistant de Zelenka vis-à-vis de sa personne.

« Quoi? »

Celui-ci désigna alors le plâtre que John arborait fièrement sur le nez « Que vous est-il arrivé ?»

« Ho, heu, admettons que lorsque vous avez coupé l'apesanteur sans prévenir, j'ai été pris par surprise comme les autres, ce qui m'a causé une petite chute désagréable.»

« Ho! » Radek se retourna vers son ordinateur pour cacher son visage rouge tomate. « Désolé. ».

Mensonge, mensonge! Mais pensiez-vous vraiment que le Colonel John Sheppard - _tueur de Wraith, sauveur de la cité et tombeur de ces dames -_ allait crier sur les toits (et surtout aux scientifiques) qu'il s'était fait manger un coup par le docteur _Hypoglycémie_ McKay? No way! (3)

« Alors, comment se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant pour ce projet, Rodney a pourtant la parlotte facile ?»

« En fait, il avait travaillé sur le programme de téléportation de la cité avec Hermiod. Son projet est, je dois l'admettre, assez extraordinaire, et je crois qu'il m'en avait vaguement parlé lors de notre dernière entretien.»

John leva un sourcil « Et vous n'avez pas porté plus attention.»

« Pour ma défense Colonel, Rodney est du genre à penser que TOUS ses projets tiennent du pur génie, alors difficile de savoir lorsqu'il y en a un qui l'est vraiment.»

« Oui, au lieu de se défendre de nos ennemis, on s'en cache, très mackéyienne comme solution.»

« Solution qui nous a sauvé la vie, je vous rappelle.»

Zelenka entendit alors un léger reniflement hautain de la part du militaire derrière son dos et il sourit, après tout, les militaires ne sont JAMAIS contents.

« Sinon, dans quelle partie de la galaxie du bonheur avons-nous atterri Doc ? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore, les coordonnées ne sont pas précises, mais j'ai une équipe qui travaille dessus .»

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que l'on est perdu dans l'espace ?»

« Rodney était somnambule quand il a lancé son programme alors… Disons juste que nous sommes chanceux de ne pas nous être retrouvés dans un soleil en flammes.»

« Bon, vous réussirez à nous arranger cela, j'en suis sûr » répondit John avec un faux enthousiasme.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, on ne connaît rien sur ce prototype, les coordonnées, le fonctionnement même avec les fichiers, cela risque d'être compliqué. Bref, il nous faut le code au plus vite. »

John allait lui répondre, mais il fut interrompu par sa radio.

# _Colonel Sheppard, le Docteur Beckett est prêt et vous attend à l'infirmerie_.#

John appuya sur son oreillette « Dites-lui que j'arrive.»

Il se retourna alors vers Zelenka tout sourire : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Z, on a un plan. » et il sortit de la salle laissant un Radek grognon devant un ordinateur au clignotement rouge.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le Docteur Weir et le Docteur Heightmeyer étaient déjà là ainsi que Teyla et Ronon qui étaient assis de façon confortable près du lit de Rodney. Beckett était en train d'arranger la mini télévision en branchant divers systèmes.

« Ah Colonel, contente de voir que vous daignez finalement pointer le NEZ à l'infirmerie. » Bien sûr, Elizabeth, grande dirigeante de cette cité, avait dû placer une phrase de son cru diplomatique pour l'accueillir.

John ne put que grimacer. « Désolé du retard, c'est qu'avec le plâtre qui recouvre la moitié de mon visage, je ne vois pas plus loin que mon….»

« Nez » termina Ronon avec une teinte d'amusement dans la voix.

« J'allais plutôt dire, que mon P-90.» cassa John en montrant son arme. « Alors Carson, quoi de neuf?»

« Je viens de brancher les différents moniteurs cardiaque musculaire et surtout cérébral, ça devrait en principe marcher. Tout ce que vous avez à faire Colonel, est de vous coucher ici ... » Il désigna un lit vide à coté de Rodney « ... et à mettre ce prototype sur votre tempe du côté droit.»

Carson donna alors à John une machine miniature qui tenait dans la paume de main de ce dernier.

Sheppard leva un sourcil perplexe : « C'est ça votre machine ... à mes yeux ça ressemble plus à un bouton de chemise.»

« Oui, c'est une technologie Goa'uld. » expliqua le Docteur Heightmeyer. « Au départ, j'en avais fait venir du SGC pour approfondir mes séances avec Teyla et ses cauchemars sur les Wraiths.»

« Heu, y a-t-il un risque que, je ne sais pas, mes neurone se fassent griller ?» demanda Sheppard.

« En théorie non, mais de toute façon vous savez ce que l'on dit, on ne se brûle pas ce qu'on n'a pas.»

John leva un sourcil. « Carson, est ce que c'est parce que Rodney a embrassé Cadman que tu es si désagréable ou est-ce que c'est parce que c'est Cadman qui a embrassé Rodney?»

Le deux échangèrent alors un sourire complice. En effet, il avait été très comique de retrouver Laura dans les bras de Rodney lorsqu'ils avaient finalement réussi à arriver sur place avec leur civière volante. C'était d'ailleurs une des premières choses que John allait raconter au docteur lorsque celui-ci serait sur pied. Admettons que Cadman tapait profondément sur les nerfs de celui-ci et le lieutenant avait en effet tendance à abuser des malheurs de ce pauvre McKay.

John se plaça sur le lit d'hôpital à côté de la Belle au Bois Dormant qui ronflait à présent comme un camion. Difficile de croire qu'il n'y avait même pas une heure, celui-ci se débattait comme un fou contre des ennemis imaginaires. Il avait même donné un bon direct du droit à Carson et un coup de pied à un infirmier, au moins cette fois John n'avait rien reçu.

« Bon, nous devons vous avertir Colonel que lorsque vous serez dans le rêve, toutes les choses risquent de vous sembler terriblement réelles et aussi très confuses.»

« Quoi, vous n'avez jamais essayé avant? » demanda John à la psychologue.

« Je dois avouer que, jusqu'à date, je ne m'étais contentée que de regarder les rêves de Teyla qui apparaissaient à la télévision, interprétant ainsi ce que je voyais, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. »

« Oui, pour avoir le code, il faudra aller directement dans le rêve.» lui expliqua Elizabeth

« Je ne pense pas que Rodney va apprécié ça.» répondit John qui imaginait déjà la réaction monstre du scientifique lorsque celui-ci allait être réveillé « Mais bon, je rentre, je demande, je sors, je ne vais pas tourner en rond pour prendre le thé.»

« Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça, j'en ai bien peur Colonel.» dit Carson.

« C'est drôle, je me doutais que vous alliez me dire ça !» répliqua sarcastiquement Sheppard.

« Les rêves sont censés donner au cerveau un break pour que celui-ci récupère.» expliqua le Docteur Heightmeyer « Donc Rodney n'aura pas toutes ces facultés cognitives pour comprendre ce que vous lui direz. Vous lui parlerez d'un sujet et il ne vous écoutera pas, il aura aussi tendance à passer du coq à l'âne sans s'apercevoir de rien et il n'aura pas la mémoire claire non plus.»

« Bref, tu auras affaire au bon vieux McKay.» répondit tranquillement Ronon.

John et Teyla sourirent à la remarque constructive du coureur et Sheppard se résigna à se coucher sur le lit alors qu'il implantait la micro-machine Goa'uld sur sa tempe droite. John sentit tranquillement ses paupières s'alourdir et alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il entendit la voix moqueuse d'Elizabeth : « Colonel, Bienvenu dans votre pire cauchemar.»

Sheppard grimaça face à la taquinerie de sa dirigeante et ne répondit que par un léger grognement alors qu'il tombait dans un profond sommeil. Mais c'est vrai qu'il allait rentrer dans la tête de McKay, cette soudaine pensée le terrifia à l'avance

**OoOoOoOoO**

_À suivre_

_(1) M.A.K prononcé M.A.Ké._

_(2) Irrésistible ; Dans l'épisode Sheppard vole le Pc de Rodney. _

_(3) Orgueil de militaires._

_Preview: Le Prochain chapitre parlera de la pauvreté dans le monde, de la laïcisation des écoles et du gouvernement républicain face aux démocrates dans la course des prochaines élections (lol) Ben non franchement, ce sera John dans la tête de Roro (voir que c'était pas assez clair) et NON CE N'EST PAS DU FUTUR SLASH! Par contre idées et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus._


	6. Nid de Guêpes

_Thanks à Lt Cadman pour sa big reviews et May-Yam pour la correction des chapitre précédant (Vous êtes choux)  
_

**oOo Fait dodo Roro mon p'tit frère oOo **

Nid de guêpes

**OoOoOoOoO**

John avait atterri dans un endroit étrange : des pierres aux allures coupantes sortait de terre, le ciel était couleur rouge sang et de la fumée s'échappait d'un peu partout témoignant de l'instabilité des lieux.

« Mmm... c'est coquet comme endroit! » S'exclama nonchalamment le colonel.

Ce qu'il voyait était étrange tout semblait un peu flou, mais en même temps si tangible et réel. Pour l'instant il n'y avait aucun danger apparent, mais Sheppard s'attendait à tout moment de voir surgir un dragon de la lave.

Il regarda à gauche, à droite, en l'air et au sol mais aucun signe du scientifique.

« Rodney! » S'époumona John qui avait de la difficulté à respirer l'air carboniser qui l'entourait.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva lorsqu'un cri de détresse reconnaissable entre mille se fit entendre. Par simple réflexe de bon soldat, John porta sa main vers son p-90, mais celui-ci brillait de par son absence.

« Bien sûr… »

John scruta les lieux et c'est alors qu'il aperçut finalement le scientifique au milieu des flammes de braises ardentes de son propre cauchemar. Par contre impossible pour Sheppard de l'atteindre sans pour autant se faire carboniser vivant.

Soudain il entendit un grincement strident venant d'en haut. Il releva la tête pour ne voir qu'un nuage noir grossissant à longueur de temps. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes de contemplation qu'il remarqua avec horreur la consistance de ce nuage : Des abeilles, des guêpes de couleur verte par milliers qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

McKay, habillé en simple civil d'une chemise à carreaux toute simple (jurant avec le décor apocalyptique de son rêve) regardait les guêpes formant un étrange tourbillons infernal au-dessus de sa tête.

Les flammes et la chaleur entourant Rodney empêchaient John d'aller lui porter secours et un grondement de terre le jeta à terre.

« Vraiment cette place est parfaite pour des vacances » Grogna t'il en se relevant.

Le colonel prit alors son courage à deux main et fonça le plus rapidement possible dans les flammes. Soudain, il s'arrêta, en plein milieu de la lave en fusion et fronça les sourcils perplexes : aucun picotement, brûlement ou douleur atroce ressentit.

Soudain une révélation le frappa et il se tapa la tête pour son moment d'égarement.

« Voyons John, mon vieux, tu es dans un rêve! » Marmonna t'il à lui-même

Il soupira de par sa propre naïveté. Qu'allais t'il chercher à faire, sauver McKay de son propre cauchemar? Sûrement la force d'habitude.

John marcha alors tranquillement dans la lave couleur magma brûlant jusqu'à Rodney qui se battait contre une horde d'abeilles venimeuses. Il regarda les traits de McKay trop occuper par son cauchemar pour lui porter la moindre intention et John lui sorti un sourire moqueur.

« Hey Rodney…alors ça boum? »

« Mon dieu finalement vous êtes venu! » S'exclama Rodney heureux de voir un visage amical.

« Oui je suis là! »

« Est-ce que vous avez apporté du renfort? »

« Heu pas vraiment…Admettons que je suis venu seul pour vous apporter assistance. »

Le scientifique par désespoir de cause poussa un « On va mourir! »

« Nan on ne va pas mourir McKay! tout ça en fait c'est n'est qu'un rêve. » Dit John en montrant les lieux saccagés par les flammes « Heu ok plutôt un cauchemar… »

« Il faut se sauver. » S'exclama anxieusement Rodney sans preter la moindre attention à ce que disait John.

« Franchement vous m'avez compris, tout ceci n'est pas réel… »

« Mais nous sommes pris aux pièges ! » Paniqua McKay en regardant les flammes l'entourant.

« Non McKay écoutez-moi vous... » il ne pus placer un autre mot car les guêpes était revenus à l'attaque et en grand nombres.

John roula alors les yeux il n'allait quand même pas combattre des êtres imaginaires justes pour faire plaisir à McKay. Remarquez, bien réfléfchit, mieux valait pour lui que le scientifique ne tombe pas en syncope dans son propre rêve… heu cauchemar.

Il prit alors un bâton qui traînait et transperça une guêpe avec. Alors qu'il vit le sang vert déglutir sur le bout de bois, il remarqua que la chose avait le visage d'un Wraiths et avec ces crocs acérés susurra avant de mourir…

« Vous ne nous échapperais pas, il ne restera de vous que des carcasses pourris longeant le sol! »

Avec une grimace de dégoût, le colonel jeta le bâton à terre. Il pouvait bien comprendre maintenant pourquoi le scientifique était insomniaque.

« McKay dites, vous ne pourriez pas faire comme tous les monde et rêver de femme en monokini au lieu de ça. » taquina t'il.

Rodney par contre ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé pour repousser ces assaillants. John ne pus faire autrement que de penser l'horreur de non seulement vivre un cauchemar comme celui-ci mais en plus de ne pas pouvoir s'en réveiller. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre une centaine de monstres imaginaires sans fusils où arme quelconque ?

Au même moment que l'idée lui vient en tête, un P-90 lui tomba dans la main.

Il haussa les sourcils satisfait « Cool! Y'avait juste à demander. »

« Vous avez un plan brillant? » Demanda Rodney trop occupé à se débattre pour le regarder.

Le sourire du colonel s'accentua, voir un McKay suer à grosses goutte valait le détour « Non actuellement j'ai mieux » et il sortit son nouveau joujou pour descendre quelques guêpes.

« Ok ça rend les choses plus faciles mais encore… » John imagina alors une mitrailleuse nouvelle génération et Hop! Disparu le gun pour fille laissant place à une machine pour tuer. Il commença alors à dégommer plusieurs centaines de wraith's à la foi avec un grand sourire de gamin dans une salle de jeu vidéo.

McKay sembla finalement se calmer pour regarder le colonel tirer les guêpes une à une.

« C'est génial ça … » Le sourire du scientifique s'effaça « mais qu'est ce qu'y va arriver lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de munition? »

« Click-click-click » Au même moment où il avait dit ces mots la mitrailleuse ne fonctionna plus.

Sheppard roula des yeux et sans perdre un instant sorti un lance rocket de sa poche. Malheureusement, McKay avait encore un commentaire inutile à ajouter.

« C'est chose la on là mauvaise habitude d'exploser à la figure. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt arrivé et BOOM au visage de John maintenant noir de colère.

« BON SENS MCKAY soyez un peu plus optimistes! »

Il prit son revolver classique et tira.

" BANG!!!" Non ce n'est pas le bruit de l'arme se déchargeant mais plutôt le petit bout de papier rouge qui en sorti.

Sheppard regarda son gun un instant et se tourna rageur vers Rodney.

« McKay je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous quel est votre mot de passe pour le système de M.A.K. »

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, son regard était tourné vers les airs d'où une forme noire, transperçait le ciel gris d'une façon menaçante.

Rodney devint encore plus livide qu'avant « Au non… non-non-non-non c'est une ruche, on est mort. »

Comment faire pour convaincre Rodney que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit était de demander au monde réel un peu d'aide. Il désactiva alors mentalement le programme comme lui avait indiqué Kate et sentie le monde tourner autour de lui.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sheppard secoua la tête pour chasser le brouillard de son réveil abrupt et entendit le ronflement retentissant de Rodney à travers l'infirmerie qui lui dormait toujours.

« Déjà de retour Colonel et bien vous avez fait vite. » L'accueillit l'accent familier de Carson.

Des fous rires l'emmena à regarder près du moniteur d'écran télévision ou se trouvais Zelenka, Ronon et Teyla assis confortablement.

« Ha je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir si longtemps dans la tête de McKay. » Dit le Czech aux deux comparses d'à côté qui émirent un sourire moqueur à l'intention de leur chef d'équipe.

Sheppard ne répliqua pas, préférant se masser les yeux il demanda d'un ton las à Carson « Depuis combien de temps, je suis parti? »

« Vous voulez dire endormi ? » Corrigea le médecin

Devant le regard noir de John Carson fit semblant de regarder sa montre « Je dirais dans les environs de … heum deux bonne minutes. »

« Quoi DEUX minutes seulement! » S'exclama le colonel sous le choc « C'est drôle ça m'a semblé une éternité. »

« C'est normal cette confusion et provoqué par l'irréalité du rêve, le temps n'existe pas vraiment car l'esprit est trop confus. » Expliqua la psychologue.

« Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ? » Demanda Weir sous un ton de reproche.

« Vous avez bien vu Elizabeth, je ne contrôle rien et McKay lui fait comme à son habitude et ne m'écoute pas. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » Marmonna Kate pour elle-même

« De quoi parlez-vous?! » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Vous voyez même si le Colonel Sheppard à une faculté incroyable à créer un univers grâce à son imagination (1) le docteur McKay, lui, a inconsciemment plein pouvoir dans son rêve, c'est son univers après tout. »

« Bon que faudrait-il que je fasse alors? »

« En fait heum … sans vouloir trop parler jargon, il faudrait que Vous l'ameniez à vaincre ces propres "démons" par la psychologie. »

« Ha c'est génial ça et vous avez un mode d'instruction? » répliqua John avec un sourire charmeur.

« Rodney est présentement très subjectif utilisé la parole pour l'amener à laisser tomber son cauchemar. »

« Bref une bataille mentale. » Conclut Elizabeth.

Ronon eut un sourire moqueur « J'ai hâte de voir qui va la gagner. »

« Moi je parie un vingt sur Sheppard. » Répondit Radek.

Teyla elle, secoua la tête négativement « Je dirais plutôt le docteur McKay là-dessus. »

Sheppard Jeta alors un regard noir à Ronon, Teyla et Zelenka « Et vous qu'est ce que vous fabriquez devant la télévision avec ce bol de pop corn? »

Les trois se regardèrent sourire aux lèvres et Ronon lança « Support moral! »

John grimaça à l'intention de ces coéquipiers « Tout ça c'est très sérieux, ce n'est pas une partie de football vous saurez. »

« En effet colonel et c'est pour cette raison que vous allez y retourner tout de suite! » ordonna Weir.

« Oui mais comment je fais? » Demanda t'il découragé.

« Peu importe Comment, utilisé votre imagination! » répondit Weir un légé sourire en coin

« Facile à dire » marmonna le colonel

« Écoutez John, il nous faut son code d'accès et malheureusement à cause de petits malins c'est la seule façon de l'obtenir alors vous n'avez pas trop le choix. »

C'était rare qu'Elizabeth remuait le couteau dans la plais mais Sheppard avait très bien compris l'allusion aux petits malins. C'était en partie de sa faute, alors mieux valait qu'il retourne dans le fourneau qu'était le cauchemar de McKay plutôt que de se faire cuire par sa boss. Il activa l'engin extraterrestre et comme il sentit encore une foi le sommeil l'accablé pour finalement repartire vers le royaume des songes.

# _Docteur Zelenka, vous êtes demandé au laboratoire B-32_ # (2)

Radek se leva visiblement déçu « Bon, il semblerait bien que je vais manquer la suite de Rodney et John aux enfers. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je sais comment enregistrer une vidéo. » Répondit malicieusement Teyla.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel découragé, de vrais gamins insouciants, pourtant elle sentait qu'un problème allait leur tomber dessus bientôt.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_A Suivre_

_(1) Home : dans l'épisode l'on apprend que John manipule bien son univers._

_(2) BINGO je sais pas comment ils nomment leurs laboratoires mais je suppose qu'il y en a plus qu'un B-32 me semblait hot comme nom._

_Commentaire: suite aux nombreuses plaintes j'ai changé le chapitre précédant ou la cité se faissait détruire par une pieuvre géante, j'espère que celui-ci vous conviens mieux._


	7. Cadeau de l'auteur

**oOo SPOIL oOo**

(Note de l'auteur)

Mauvaise nouvelle chère Lecteur et lectrice de mon cœur, je viens de recommencer l'école et j'ai beaucoup de travaux en cinéma alors je risque d'être très en retard dans mes fics notamment « _Dodo Roro _» et «_ la Duchesse et le Pianiste_ » Par contre j'ai toute l'histoire dans ma jolie tête de blondasse alors si l'un de vous se propose pour m'aider à la rédiger, vous serez les bienvenus...

Bon pour enlever la déception de ne pas avoir mit de nouveau chapitre et d'y avoir insérer un texte barbant de l'auteur (au moins cette foi il n'y a pas de pieuvre Géante XP) Petit Spoil Pour mes deux fics (question de vous faire patienter) ainsi que d'une petite dernière que je commence (lol oui j'avoue que je devrais en terminer une avant d'en faire une autre) alors voici voilà…

**OoOoOoOoO**

**SPOIL : Dodo Roro – Colo-clown**

« Une quête… Quelle quête? » Demanda sheppard craignant le pire.

L'Amazone prit alors la parole, léger sourire aux lèvres qui signifiant l'évidence de la réponse pour elle « Oui la quête pour rencontrer L'Ancêtre d'Or. »

« Minute Teyla, tu... » John se repris, surtout ne pas se laisser duper par le rêve, il se tourna alors vers Rodney ignorant les deux autres « McKay, premièrement ce n'est pas L'Ancêtre d'Or, mais le Magicien d'Oz, relisez un peu vos classiques bons sangs et deuxièmement … »

Malheureusement John fut interrompus avant de pouvoir placer mot par une alarme de pompier strident provenant de derrière les collines. Il du plisser des yeux pour bien comprendre ce qu'il voyait à l'horrizonDes camions de pompiers, Rouge rien de plus banale mais ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur par contre lui glaça le sang. Des Clowns et pour être plus précis une horde de Clown! Des clowns qui descendaient à leur rencontre.

Maintenant il en était certain, tout ceci n'était en fait qu'une affreuse machination du scientifique pour le rendre fou.

**SPOIL : La Duchesse et le Pianiste (fic génial à aller voir)**

**McKay** : Pardon ?! (mimique dubitative) est ce que vous êtes en train de me traiter d'âme tourmenter?

**Daniel** : non je ne fais que citer la mythologie grecque reliée au ruisseau Léthé, mais si on s'accorde aux écritures décrit par Sorel…

**McKay** (le coupant): Excusez-moi quel est votre domaine docteur?

**Daniel** (fronçant les sourcils): L'archéologie.

**McKay** (sourire indulgent): c'est drôle moi j'aurais plutôt dit les histoires à dormir debout.

**Weir :** MCKAY!

**SPOIL : Des monstres dans le placard - Le Croque Mitaine**

Soudain, Alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte de la chambre de son frère, elle détourna sa tête de son objectif pour se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu un bruit et son cœur se ravit en pensant que cela devait être Pinocchio le chat de Mer. Mais alors qu'elle arriva dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, elle resta tout simplement immobile devant le spectacle terrifiant. La pénombre ne laissait voir que son ombre mais la lumière du frigidaire montrant clairement l'allure imposante du géant devant elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que tout ceci vous a mis l'eau à la bouche parce que je ne vais pas poster de chapitre avant encore longtemps (Torturo Lecture POWER)


	8. McKay l'enchanteur

**oOo Fait Dodo Roro mon p'tit Frère oOo**

McKay l'enchanteur

**OoOoOoOoO **

Retour à la case départ : lave en fusion et créatures démoniaques comprises. Cette fois-ci par contre Sheppard ne se laissa pas impressionner et partit directement à la rencontre de McKay.

Celui-ci semblait en plus mauvais état que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Habituellement John se serait préoccupé de l'allure inquiétante que donnait à présent McKay avec ces plaies diverses et multiples. Sheppard releva la tête. Ha ! Visiblement l'énorme engin-de-la-mort-qui-tue se trouvait toujours dans les airs, détruisant d'un simple rayon la moitié des alentours. Mais la stylique du vaisseau ruche avait changé pour laisser place à une bouche géante, aspirant tout et qui se dirigeait bien sûr vers eux. Chose de certaine pour Sheppard, le paysage ne devenait pas plus sympathique avec le temps.

Il n'eut que le temps de saluer Rodney avant que celui-ci ne se fasse bouffer…Oui c'était le bon terme. McKay venait de se faire avaler la moitié du corps par la bouche béante qui se révéla être un monstre à la consistance visqueuse noire. Résultat, un McKay criant et gesticulant, bref impossible à raisonner.

John roula les yeux et soupira bruyamment : « C'est ça, McKay, rendez-moi la tâche plus difficile. »

« Aidez-moi ! » s'époumona Rodney en claquant des doigts, impatient que l'on le sorte de l'immense bête.

John repoussa un millième soupir avant de s'atteler à la tâche pour sortir McKay de ce mauvais pas. Il commença donc par lui tirer les deux bras alors que le scientifique grognait son mécontentement.

« Voyons, laissez-moi moisir ici tant que vous y êtes! »

John alors redoubla d'effort malgré les plaintes de Rodney sur son inconfort… Incroyable, même dans ces rêves, il était…lui-même. Et la chose horrible arriva, d'un léger mouvement du coup le monstre avala le scientifique en entier.

« McKay ! » s'écria John plus en colère qu'autre chose. « Bataille d'esprit, facile à dire ! Comment je suis sensé le sortir de là maintenant ? » marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur aux bons dieux.

Puis soudain la créature ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle tournait tranquillement au vert, tapotant de légers coups sur son estomac pour digérer. Puis d'un air un peu pâteux, elle rendit son déjeuner, dégoupillant alors dans une énorme flaque odorante, dont Sheppard ne put s'échapper, l'astrophysicien si récemment dévoré.

Pour ce qui est de la créature, elle mourut dans d'affreuses brûlures d'estomac. John eut alors un élan de pitié envers cette pauvre chose, après tout personne ne méritait de mourir de cette manière, mais revenons à nos moutons...

« Alors, Rodney, toujours la grande forme à ce que je vois ? » dit Sheppard en donnant une tape sur l'épaule gluante de son ami ce qui le fit grimacer.

« Alors cette fois-ci tu as apporté du renfort? » demanda un Rodney visiblement ennuyé par la situation et qui enlevait d'une main le surplus gélatineux le recouvrant.

« Heu… »

Quoi faire? John avait réussi à capter l'attention de Rodney, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. De plus, il n'était pas un grand psy mais plutôt un militaire et, en cet état d'esprit, il aurait plutôt tendance à tuer ces bestioles à grands coups de talons…. Mais comment le faire comprendre à McKay?

« Non en fait, j'ai encore mieux! J'ai ceci! » tenta-t-il en sortant de sa poche un long bâton, première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Rodney regarda alors John comme s'il venait de lui faire une mauvaise blague. « Un bout de bois … Alors là c'est clair, vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je vive! » en déduit-il au désespoir.

« Non McKay ce n'est pas un simple bout de bois, en fait c'est une arme puissante… » s'exclama John avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Une arme… » Répéta Rodney en grimaçant « C'est drôle, ça ressemble assez à un morceau de bois pourri pour moi. »

« Ha ! arrêtez d'être aussi pessimiste McKay et prenez le ! » dit John en obligeant Rodney à prendre le bâton dans ses mains.

« Ok et maintenant quoi? » demanda sur le même ton sarcastique le scientifique.

John se gratta alors la tête, embarrassé : « Eh bien je ne sais pas. Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez le faire marcher. » Psychologie à deux balles mais ça valait le coup. «Il n'y a que votre heu…rapidité d'esprit et grande intelligence de génie Rodney qui puisse réussir à sauver la vallée en faisant marcher le… "Lim-80" qui ne reçoit les ordres que d'un être d'un grand courage et de détermination ! »

Rodney avec son petit sourire en coin était rayonnant de son propre ego puis descendit de son petit nuage dans une grimace.

« Tu racontes ça au fur et à mesure nan?!»

John s'exclama faussement outré : « Moi ? Nonnn ! Franchement McKay, vous me décevez, vous pourriez me faire un peu plus confiance quand même. »

Le scientifique leva alors les mains en l'air : « Ok, ok j'ai compris! Laissez-moi juste le temps de trouver comme ça marche.» dit-il en examinant le bâton.

Le colonel roula des yeux. Il n'y avait bien que McKay pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un truc venant de sa propre tête. En attendant, mieux valait lui poser la fameuse question car John occupé par le rêve commençait à oublier la raison de sa venue.

« Alors Rodney, assez tourner autour du pot, je peux savoir votre mot …»

Il se maudit lorsque le scientifique l'interrompit pour lui signaler la présence d'une guêpe gigantesque derrière son dos. Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il était entraîné dans les airs par cette étrange créature venue directement de l'enfer.

Pendant que le scientifique paniquait en bas, John, lui, s'inquiétait du fait de la possibilité de se perdre dans le cauchemar. Après tout, y avait-il des délimitations dans ce genre de truc?

« Colonel qu'est ce que je fais !?! » s'écria Rodney.

« Utilisez votre imagination pour me faire descendre non de non ! le bâton ! McKay, utilisez le bâton! » s'exclama le colonel de plus en plus loin.

C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc frappa de plein fouet son "pilote" procurant à Sheppard un aller simple vers une belle chute libre.

Il s'écrasa alors aux pieds de McKay, directement sur la roche volcanique tranchante, ne provoquant aucune douleur. Néanmoins il se sentit bête de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à un parachute. Comme quoi, chose dite chose faite, une grande toile blanche se déplia au dessus de lui alors qu'il avait toujours la figure dans la roche.

Il grogna en se sortant péniblement du parachute. Il était un peu fatigué de cette endroit et la première chose qu'il vit fut l'air incrédule de McKay.

« Wow ! dure la chute. »

John, un peu exaspéré par le manque de raisonnement du scientifique, dit d'une voix agacé : « Oui en effet Rodney, en effet, très dure comme chute! » Il fit alors craquer son cou imaginaire. « Alors, vous avez finalement trouvé comment ça fonctionnait, vous êtes vraiment bon pour les derniers moments critiques McKay. »

« Quoi ?» demanda le scientifique paniqué « En réalité j'ignore comment ça marche, c'est stupide, je n'ai fait que penser que ce serait bien si la guêpe pouvait disparaître dans un éclair comme ça » Suivant le geste à la parole, il claqua des doigts « Puis pouf, plus là, je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a aucun fonctionnement logique avec ce "Lim-80" et en plus… »

« Fermez la McKay et refaites la même chose que tout à l'heure.» ordonna Sheppard.

Visiblement vexé, Rodney releva le menton et tourna le dos au colonel en marmonnant « A vos ordres !» et releva son "Lim-80" avec un effort de concentration apparent.

Ok, alors scène étrange pour Sheppard : l'astrophysicien agissait comme un mage avec son bâton et sa chemise à carreaux dans un paysage apocalyptique. Mis à par l'impression étrange, le procédé marchait et sans le savoir Rodney se concentrait pour quitter son mauvais rêve.

Il y eut un élan électrique qui traversa de partout l'endroit pour se concentrer sur le bâton formant une boule magnétique au dessus d'eux, puis Rodney dirigea alors son "Lim-80" vers divers cibles qu'il fit exploser dans de grands éclairs blancs ou multicolores. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser d'ailleurs. Pour finir, il visa l'immense Ruche et rapidement, comme aspirée par un trou noir, l'atmosphère lugubre disparut, laissant apparaître les rayons du soleil et une soudaine verdure dans ce paysage anciennement désolé. C'était officiel, il venait de quitter le cauchemar du scientifique. … Après tout comme le disait le proverbe, après la tempête… le gazon est mouillé…

**OoOoOoOoO **

_À suivre_

Lim-80 LimBo Je suis très concept en effet lol. Désolée pour mon retard… comment me faire pardonner… un prochain chapitre peut-être… Colo-Clown Bientôt en ligne … en attendant allez voir mon superbe vidéo sur you tube (à voir McKay redemption (how to save a life) :P


End file.
